


Troublemaker

by TheForce13



Series: High school AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jinyoung crushing on jb, M/M, Teacher!Jinyoung, all their lives intertwine somehow, delivery boy!jb, high school!au, jackson and Youngjae come later on, mark being a little shit, yugbam cause trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: In which Yugyeom and Bambam are bratty high school seniors, Jinyoung is their tired teacher, and Jaebum just wants to go home.Or alternatively,Bambam and Yugyeom get told off for acting indecently on school grounds, and when Jinyoung calls in Yugyeom’s older brother Jaebum, he thinks he’s hot af.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this written in my notes for MONTHS, but I couldn’t seem to find a way to finish the story! So instead, I'm making this a series, where each story will focus on a different pairing/sheningan based in the same high school au :) enjoy!

The chatter of high school students leaving school on a Friday afternoon could be heard through the walls, screams and laughter penetrating the now empty corridors and the omnipresent drip drip drip of something, somewhere. 

There was something distinctly embarrassing of being kept behind after school hours, where it seemed even all the teachers had escaped as quickly and as far as they possibly could from the drab of school life. The shiny floors glared menacingly up at the two boys that were slumped against the stark white walls, shirts untucked and hair sticking ungraciously to their foreheads from the heat of the mid afternoon sun that seemed relentless. Bambam sighed obnoxiously loud once again, resting his head against Yugyeom’s shoulder as the two of them continued to lean against the wall, anything but the perfect vision of a student. 

The echoing of what could only be considered to be expensive shoes became louder as the person they belonged to walked in purposeful, big strides, the two boys straightening up significantly, casting their gaze downwards. 

“Alright boys, come on in then.” The teacher sighed non-commitedly, as if this was not the first, and probably (certainly) not the last time they would be called into the office they had become so accustomed to. 

Yugyeom plonked himself ungraciously on the red plush sofa on one side of the room, Bambam joining him on the other side. 

“You could at least act a little scared,” Mr Park rolled his eyes at their behaviour. “You’re seniors, don’t you have exams to revise for?” He added, as an afterthought. 

“Ah, but sir, why would we give up our weekly Friday chats with you to study? We appreciate these you know,” Bambam smirked, Yugyeom attempting to cover his smile by looking down at his lap. 

“Aish, you brat!” Mr Park slapped Bambam’s head. 

“Yah! That’s abuse!” Yugyeom recoiled. 

“Yeah? Sue me then. Good luck trying to prove that one,” The teacher scoffed. 

As much as Park Jinyoung hated to admit it, he doted on Bambam and Yugyeom, who reminded him of his own younger brother who was currently studying in university abroad. Jinyoung missed him a lot. Although Yugyeom and Bambam’s antics could get them in a lot of trouble, Jinyoung never found it in his heart to tell the headteacher about their activities, taking it upon himself to sort their issues out. As far as Jinyoung was concerned, they were good kids; they didn’t bully anyone, and they didn’t sass back with teachers (him being the exception of course), and for the most part they stayed out of anything that could get them into significant trouble that could jeopardise their chances of going to university. It was just that they went to a strict school, with strict rules that the two boys just seemed to have obvious trouble following. 

Yugyeom seemed to always be fiddling, his fingers tapping or his feet moving under the table. Jinyoung had seen him dance in the playground sometimes, and boy, was he good. He would often attract a crowd of attention from the other kids, who would dote on him in hopes he would teach them to dance. Therefore, it was not surprising to Jinyoung that Yugyeom was often disciplined for not paying attention in class, his head always in the clouds. 

On the other hand, Bambam was sharp, and had an answer to almost everything, except it just never was the right one. He was known to be the class clown, displeasing some of the older staff members who just didn’t seem to understand his sense of humour. The other kids loved him for it though. 

Nonetheless, the two would often find themselves in trouble over something or another, and poor Park Jinyoung, who was in charge of Friday afternoon detentions would have the joy of their company for a couple of hours. Every. Damn. Week. He supposed he should be sick of the two of them by now, but he somehow found himself looking forward to hearing updates on their weekly shenanigans, not that he would ever tell. He had a sneaky suspicion that the two boys preferred his company to other teachers too. Besides, it wasn’t like Park Jinyoung was old, he was only 24, and only a handful of years older than his two favourite seniors. Yet it seemed the bridge between high school and university was a big one.

It was on this Friday afternoon, however, that even Bambam and Yugyeom couldn’t talk themselves out of this. Jinyoung had been kind enough to spare them by not telling the headteacher, despite the strict rules the school held. Not only had they breached those rules, but to the point where they could get expelled should news get out. Jinyoung knew he had to do something, though. 

“I think I need to call your parents this time, boys. I can’t keep this a secret. If they found out and found that I kept it a secret, my career could be on the brink.” Jinyoung reasoned. Bambam’s eyes widened. 

“Please. You can’t tell my mom! She’ll think Yugyeom’s a bad influence, and won’t let me see him again!” 

“Like that would stop you,” Jinyoung scoffed, more to himself than anyone else. 

“No, please sir. Please. Don’t tell Bammie’s mum. My parents can’t know about this either, they’ll hate me! Or worse, they could kick me out. Please, Mr Park.” Yugyeom’s eyes filled with unshed tears and Jinyoung felt his resolve crumbling. When did he get so soft? He made a mental note to amp up his savageness for future purposes. 

Jinyoung sighed audibly. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to ring someone. Either that, or I have to tell the headteacher, and you and I both know that’s not something we want.” Bambam visibly sunk, before springing back up again. 

“Yug! Didn’t you say Jaebum hyung was back? Let tell him!” Yugyeom’s eyes widened. 

“Oh yeah! Good idea. Uh, Mr Park, is it okay if you call my brother? He’s not working today, so he’ll be able to come right away.” Jinyoung considered for a moment. 

“Well I suppose that’s okay. Give him a call yeah?” He asked, and Yugyeom nodded eagerly, placing the phone to his ear. 

“Hyung! What? No I didn’t. Okay fine, yes I did. But Bammie is here with me!...Yeah, yeah, just come quickly okay? I need you...Aish, why can’t you ever do anything for your best bro...okay, yeah, so maybe I’m your only brother but that’s not the point...just come quickly! My teacher is hot if that helps...Oh it doesn’t? Okay, sure. Just come. He’s literally listening to us talking right now...” 

Jinyoung coughed awkwardly as he and Bambam exchanged part amused, part confused looks. Jinyoung could only tell by the fact that the conversation Yugyeom had had on the phone took a whole five minutes, that this was going to be a long, long evening. 

Twenty minutes later, and Yugyeom’s phone buzzed with his brother’s arrival, Jinyoung getting up to introduce himself to the said guardian. However, when he walked in, he was definitely not what Park Jinyoung had been expecting. 

Jaebum was tall, with a sharp jawline and broad shoulders. His ears were decorated with an array of earrings, his dark hair swept up effortlessly. Above his eye were two perfect beauty marks, softening his overall look that screamed chic and sexy, a bad boy vibe that just didn’t look quite as dangerous as he probably wanted it to. He wore a dark leather jacket, and ripped black skinny jeans, where rips were graciously placed up and down his thighs. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel slightly inadequate in comparison, in his button down shirt tucked into black slacks that were rolled an inch above where they should be, exposing all kinds of ankle. Jinyoung pushed up his glasses, before regaining his composure and sticking his hand out. 

“Im Jaebum, is it? I’m Park Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam’s teacher.” He introduced cooly. 

“Hi, yes. Just call me Jaebum, it’s fine. What trouble has my brother caused you this time?”

“This time?” Yugyeom interjected, dramatically placing a hand on his heart.  
“This is the first time you’re here, don’t act like you do this often.” 

“Yah, you little brat. Do you really not think that mum didn’t ring me up every week to tell me about the trouble you had gotten yourself into? You know, telling her you have football every Friday evening would be a great excuse except that you can’t kick a ball to save your life.” 

“And here I thought you were going to be my knight in shining armour.” Yugyeom whined. 

“Wrong era, bro. Also, you’re not a damsel in distress, so drop the act.” Jaebum’s eyes shifted to Bambam. “Long time no see, Bam. Still getting my brother in trouble? He asked, smiling. 

“Mm. Your mum still loves me though.” Bambam laughed back. 

“Not surprised. Make her any more pad Thai and she might actually adopt you.” Jaebum chuckled. As heartwarming as this interaction was, Jinyoung coughed awkwardly to bring Jaebum’s attention back to the issue at hand. 

“Please, have a seat, Jaebum.” He said, gesturing to a small armchair, before sitting on the adjacent side. 

“So, please. Don’t hold back, let me know what these two did this time,” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung often prided himself on being a very observant person, and did not miss the way Yugyeom and Bambam slunk back a little. 

“Um, well, I’m not quite sure how to say it really, but I caught Yugyeom and Bambam, um, acting indecently, on school grounds, which is against the rules.” 

Jinyoung pushed his glasses up again nervously. It was very unlike him to lose his cool around his student’s guardians, but frankly, he hadn’t had to deal with a situation like this yet, and to say it was awkward was honestly an understatement. Jaebum raised his brows, interestedly. 

“Acting indecently? How so?” 

“Would you prefer me to say it quickly, like ripping off a band aid, or dance around the bushes a little?” Jaebum actually laughed at this, and Jinyoung felt his body temperature raise a couple of degrees. 

“Rip it off like a band aid,” he decided. 

“Okay. Well, I caught Bambam and Yugyeom kissing in the boy’s toilets. As you know, relationships are strictly against school rules, but what’s more is that they are both boys so-“ 

“Yah! What does that matter?” 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean-“ But Jaebum’s attention was already on his brother. 

“Yugyeom, you finally did it! Since when?” 

“What?” All three of them asked back, but for different reasons. 

“My baby bro here has been sporting the biggest crush on Bambam for years,” he shrugged. 

“You have?” Bambam asked. 

“No, this is a recent development?” Yugyeom trailed off, like a question, and Jinyoung thought if there was a meme to describe Yugyeom’s expression right now, it would include a lot of question marks. 

“Okay, well. Maybe not years, but a decent amount of time. It was so obvious you liked him, even if you didn’t realise it yourself, it was only a matter of time before your teenage hormones would kick in and you’d want to fuck-“ 

“Mr Im! I don’t think that’s appropriate, do you?” Jinyoung shrieked. By this point Yugyeom had turned a nice beet red, and Bambam was smirking like he was enjoying this a little too much. Which, to be honest, knowing Bambam, he was. Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“Jinyoung, wasn’t it?” The teacher nodded. “You really don’t look that old. So unless I am mistaken and you are using some incredible anti-ageing cream, which if you are, hit me up with that by the way because that is incredible, but I would guess that you’re probably somewhere around my age. Which doesn’t make you much older than those two either, does it? So why don’t we all simply talk like friends? I promise they won’t do it again, and in return, you don’t say anything about this entire encounter. How does that sound?” Jaebum winked. Jinyoung resisted the urge to scoff. 

“Clearly you have never seen a film where a negotiation happens, because what you just said literally makes no sense. I literally get nothing out of that deal.” 

“You get the satisfaction of knowing you made someone’s day better?” 

“Who’s? Yours? Because somehow I don’t think we are really dealing with the issue at hand.” Jinyoung stood his ground, stubbornly. Jinyoung honestly could say he had seen it all in his few years of teaching; the angry parent, the apologetic parent, the powerful parent, the I’m-too-busy-to-care parent, but never, never had he met an attractive older brother who seemed to have an answer to everything Park Jinyoung said. 

“What, are you homophobic or something? Is that the issue? That they’re both guys?” Jaebum looked at him disinterestedly. 

“Absolutely not. But if you let me finish, the issue is that I may not be homophobic but other staff and students will be. And I don’t want either of them getting picked in for it. So Bambam, Yugyeom, if you could keep it in your pants on school grounds, that would be appreciated.” Bambam stared at him with shocked eyes at his statement, whilst Yugyeom coughed awkwardly. Meanwhile, Jaebum tried to hide his small smile, looking impressed. Jinyoung felt a tinge of pride knowing he had managed to finally get his way once again, rendering the other man speechless. 

“Does this mean we’re off the hook?” Yugyeom asked. 

“Yah, you brat. Just because I’m not telling mum doesn’t mean that you’re off the hook. I’ll be making your life a living hell. You too, Bam. Oh, and both of you best be on your best behaviour from now on because if I hear even the tiniest bit of shit about either of you, I will be outing you both.” Jinyoung resisted the urge to laugh. So, no one else could pick on them two, but Jaebum himself was relentless at it. It was sweet. 

“Yes, sir.” Bambam mock saluted. 

“Alright. Get going then. I’ll see you back at home Gyeomie.” The two boys nodded before retreating out of the room. Jaebum hung behind for a second, and Jinyoung braced himself for the inevitable shouting or threatening they usually occurred at moments like these. 

“Would you like to go for a drink sometime?” Jaebum asked. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked, eyes widening. 

“You. And me. A drink? You know, that thing you slurp?” Jaebum mocked downing a shot of soju. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“I know what it means. But just, why?”

“Why not? It’s just a drink. You’re...entertaining.” 

“Entertaining? What is that, slang for a douche or something? If you’re gonna try and threaten me to not tell anyone about your brother, don’t worry, I won’t.”

“I wasn’t really worried that you would. You seem like an understanding person.” 

“Really? And you can tell all of that from this little interaction we had where you literally let me speak two full sentences?”

“I’m letting you speak now, aren’t I? Look, I’m just...protective over my little brother. Bambam too, because he basically grew up with us.” 

“That’s sweet.” Jinyoung smiled, genuinely this time. “But for what it’s worth, I’m protective over them too.” 

“So that drink then?” Jaebum smiled. 

“I don’t drink with my student’s parents.” Jinyoung cocked an eyebrow. 

“Good job I’m not his parent then. How does tonight sound? He winked. 

“Perfect.” 

—-

Jinyoung got home around six in the evening after work, entering his shared apartment with his long time best friend Mark. He found him in the kitchen, armed with a kitchen knife and a chopping board, as he was cooking dinner for the two of them. 

Mark worked as a freelance artist, and so often found himself at home for long periods of time, either locked up in the spare bedroom turned art studio for hours and hours until Jinyoung would eventually come in and interrupt him to make sure he was still alive, or found himself out of the country for weeks at a time, exploring life in all of its true nature to get inspiration. 

This time, however, Mark had just finished a huge project he had been working on for a very rich customer, and after sleeping for 2 days straight once it was over, he finally looked alive again, the dark eye-bags under his eyes beginning to fade as he smiled brightly at Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoungie!” He said gleefully, sweeping him into a half sideways hug. “How was work?” 

“It was okay.” Jinyoung shrugged as he sat down at the kitchen counter and Mark resumed cutting the vegetables. 

“You sure? You’re back later than usual. Normally you just let those poor kids go home early,” Mark mused. 

“Mmm.” Jinyoung answered halfheartedly, tracing his finger in languid circles on the counter-top. Mark stopped chopping for a second, eyes narrowing as he stared at Jinyoung.

“Okay. Spill it, Jinyoungie. I can practically see the words on your tongue.” 

“Um, Okay. Well, I may or may not have a date this evening?” Jinyoung finished his sentence like a question. 

“May or may not? Care to elaborate?” 

“Okay. You know those two kids that are always in trouble? Yugyeom and Bambam?” Mark nodded. “Well I caught them making out in the boys toilets and even though I always let them get away with the trouble they cause, I couldn’t let this one go, you know? So I called in Yugyeom’s guardian, and he was super hot and he asked me to go for drinks tonight and I may have said yes?” 

“You’re going out drinking with Yugyeom’s dad? Jinyoungie, I hate to break it to you, but firstly, I doubt that he’s gay, and secondly, even if he is, he’s married. And that would practically make Yugyeom your kid! I know you like him and all but come on you’re only a few years older and I do not condone you having a sugar daddy!” 

“Jeez, Mark, calm down, will you? It’s not his dad, that would just be ew. I have standards you know! And I’m not looking for a sugar daddy!” He said, slapping Mark’s arm. “No, it was his older brother. He was around our age.” 

“Oh.” Mark deflated a little from his little outburst. “Hot older brother eh?” His cheeky smile regained its permanent place on his face whenever the topic of Jinyoung’s love life came up, and he winked at the younger. “What did he look like?” 

“Well, he kinda has that bad boy aura about him. Except I’m not scared of him, and I honestly don’t think he has a bad bone in his body.”

“Ooooohhh, I didn’t know you were one to go for bad boys Jinyoungie,” Mark giggled when Jinyoung tried to hit him again. 

“Anyways. As I was saying, he asked me for drinks, but I have no idea if he meant it in a flirty or friendly way. He’s hard to read.” Mark nodded slowly as he considered. 

“Still. It wouldn’t hurt to dress nice either way right? Shall I help you pick an outfit?” 

“Please.” Jinyoung agreed easily, knowing Mark’s fashion sense always seemed to top his. 

—-

Jinyoung met Jaebum at the bar they had both agreed to. It was a little ways from where he lived, but taking the subway there made the journey much quicker. 

Inside the bar was dark, lit up by the odd low hanging light here and there, where chatter all blurred into one, music playing softly somewhere in the background. Jinyoung had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised with how classy the choice of bar was, making him look down worriedly at his outfit choice. Mark had convinced him to match Jaebum’s said bad boy vibe, with black skinny jeans, cuffed at the ankles of course- there was only so much of himself Jinyoung could give up stylistically for one night- and a nice black button down to match, with a light jacket over the top. Mark had also persuaded him to use just the right amount of black eyeliner to create a smoky cat eye effect. 

Jinyoung waited anxiously at the bar, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter as he waited for Jaebum. Before he had time to ponder for too long, a hand snaked around his waist, Jaebum pulling him in for a sideways hug. 

“You look nice. Sorry I’m late, by the way, traffic sucks.” 

“You drove here?” Jinyoung asked, starting up some light conversation as he drank in Jaebum’s choice of clothes for the night. Not too dissimilar to what he had worn earlier, black leather jacket still in place, but this time he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans, which if Jinyoung had thought were casual clothes, he had never been blessed to see Im Jaebum wearing them, because boy did he look good. Jinyoung blinked a few times back into focus, trying to concentrate on what Jaebum was saying. 

“Yeah. I don’t live too far from here. I can give you a ride home later, if you want.” He added. 

“Then you shouldn’t be drinking.” Jinyoung motioned at the alcoholic beverage he had just ordered. 

“Guess we’ll have to take a taxi then,” Jaebum winked. If Jinyoung was reading the signs correctly, and he was sure he was, Jaebum was definitely flirting with him, and he was definitely enjoying it a little too much. The two men found themselves in a booth, pressed up a little too closely to one another although they could be seated on opposite sides, the scent of Jaebum’s cologne strong and intoxicating, and very, very manly, making Jinyoung’s heart swoon like a teenage girl. 

“So tell me what you do, Jaebum.” Jinyoung conversed. 

“Guess.” Jaebum smirked. Jinyoung paused for a second, narrowing his eyes slightly as he deliberated, swirling his straw between his lips. Jaebum’s eyes flickered down to his lips before returning to his eyes, speckles of gold seeping through his otherwise dark irises. 

“Something edgy, I think. Maybe a photographer? Or an artist?” Jaebum laughed. 

“Not even close.” Jinyoung pursed his lips. 

“Then I’m not sure. I don’t know, I thought you would so something a little unconventional.” 

“I know, I give off that vibe, don’t I? Honestly, I work as a delivery boy for a chicken shop.” 

“But you’re so...so...” 

“Arrogant?” 

“Head strong. You kinda give off a leader type vibe. Like you manage people or run your own business or something.” 

“Well, Yugyeom said I was back in town, right? I actually left after I finished my degree and set up my own business with a friend. But the business went bust, so I came back, got a regular job that pays the bills, and I’m trying to get more money to try the business again.” 

“Wow, hyung. That’s admirable.”

“H-hyung?” Jaebum coughed a little.  
“Well yeah. You’re older than me right? Shouldn’t I be calling you that?” 

“How do you know I’m older than you?” 

“Just a hunch.” 

“Yah! Are you saying I look old?!” 

“No, just older than me.” Jinyoung smirked. Jaebum pouted a little and Jinyoung resisted the urge to coo. 

Jinyoung hated to admit it to himself, but he was really enjoying his time. Jaebum was smart and funny, and Jinyoung found himself melting at every touch. It was just that Park Jinyoung didn’t like surprises; his life was organised and planned, he had a routine and he stuck to it, and despite Mark often telling him to live a little, Jinyoung was scared to enjoy himself too much in case he found out that Jaebum was simply stringing him along for the benefit of his brother. 

Nonetheless, Jinyoung marvelled in the way that everything Jaebum said seemed to have its own story, filtering out everything else around him until Jaebum was all Jinyoung could see under a single spotlight, emotions etched and carved on his face as he told stories with a passion, some stupid things he did in his university days, and others more sad, subdued even. What’s more, Jaebum was a great listener, and Jinyoung found himself talking about his family and friends, although his life seemed somewhat mundane in comparison. But Jaebum listened to every word, every syllable Jinyoung graced him with, as if he held the sunshine in his eyes and spoke rainbows. 

At around 11pm Jinyoung decided it was time they headed back. Neither of them had drunk too much, but decided to take a taxi anyways, Jaebum telling the driver his address. 

The city lights twinkled in stark contrast to the dark night sky, buildings that stretched high above illuminating the streets with their own light, almost looking like they could reach the sky limits if they tried hard enough. The ride back to Jaebum’s apartment was mainly quiet, Jinyoung staring out the windows and Jaebum scrolling aimlessly through his phone, his hand that was situated on Jinyoung’s thigh burning a hole with its heat right through his jeans. Still, the silence was welcome, and companionable after the chatty evening they had had. 

“Jaebum-ssi,” Jinyoung began. Jaebum hummed and looked over. 

“What? No hyung?” He smiled a lopsided smile that made Jinyoung’s pulse quicken. 

“Sorry, hyung. I was just wondering why you invited me out this evening. It might be a little strange since Yugyeom is my student.” 

“Why did you say yes?” 

“What?”  
“You’re asking me why I asked you out, but if you were so concerned, why did you say yes?” Jaebum asked, eyes curious. 

“I-um.” Jinyoung felt the tips of his ears redden. 

“In case it’s not obvious, Jinyoung-ah, I’m very attracted to you.” Jinyoung coughed awkwardly once. 

“What?” 

“That’s why I asked you out. Because I’m attracted to you. You didn’t run away yet, and you don’t look scared right now, so I’m guessing you’re attracted to me too?” Jaebum asked. 

“But you’re a guy.” Jinyoung had to make sure they were on the same page. 

“Yes I am. And so are you. It doesn’t change anything.” A silence occurred. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Jaebum asked, lifting his arm up. 

“No!” Jinyoung relaxed a little. “No. Not at all. I just really wasn’t sure if you were doing all of this for Yugyeom’s sake.” Jaebum laughed. 

“Trust me, I love my baby bro, but he really doesn’t get a say in my love life. Apart from when he said on the phone that you were hot, because that turned out to be true.” Jaebum winked and Jinyoung buried his face in his hands. 

“Yah! Do you have to say that sort of stuff out loud? I might get a heart attack.” Jinyoung huffed. Jaebum giggled once more, settling his hand back on Jinyoung’s thigh. The driver signalled that they had arrived, and Jinyoung was getting ready to tell him his address so he could continue his journey home. 

“Why don’t you come up to mine?” Jaebum asked as he stepped out, half his body still in the vehicle. Sensing Jinyoung’s apprehension, he added “I promise I won’t do anything weird.” He smiled warmly at the younger man, and Jinyoung found himself throwing all his reservations out the window as he accepted and stepped out the car, sending a quick text to Mark that he wouldn’t be home until the morning. 

“You can sleep on the couch if you want. Or better yet, you can take the bed and I’ll take the couch. Or if it’s not too weird, we can share a bed too, we can do top to toe if you’d prefer-“ Jinyoung pressed a soft kiss to Jaebum’s lips and the older man looked at him in surprise. 

“You’re sweet, hyung. I don’t mind sleeping in the same bed, as long as you don’t try anything funny.” Jaebum blinked multiple times in succession, nodding his head like a child being told they could have chocolate, as the elevator doors opened and the two men entered. 

“You just kissed me.” Jaebum said in awe, holding his finger to his lip. Jinyoung groaned, face turning red once again as he dropped it into his hands. 

“Hyungggg. You can’t keep saying stuff like that out loud. It’s embarrassing.” But Jaebum didn’t hear him as he continued to smile like a love struck fool. 

Jaebum put his keys into the lock and walked inside, Jinyoung right behind him. Suddenly he stopped, and Jinyoung walked right into his back. 

“Yah! What are you two doing here?!” Jaebum shouted, and Jinyoung peered over his shoulder to see Yugyeom sitting on the sofa, Bambam’s head in his lap as he laid across the rest of the sofa. 

“Bambam wanted to cuddle, and we can’t do that at home. Or at his house.” Yugyeom shrugged. 

“So why does that mean you came here?” 

“Uh, duh, you gave me keys for a reason.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. Emergencies.” Jaebum emphasised. 

“Jaebum hyung, I didn’t know you scored with Mr Park! Bringing him home and everything!” Bambam gleefully motioned to Jinyoung behind Jaebum, and Yugyeom, who seemed oblivious to him beforehand, also lightened up. 

“Wow, hyung! Rock on!” Yugyeom laughed. Jinyoung felt faint. 

“Oh my god.” He cried, hiding his face in his hands. “Yah, listen you two. You never saw me here, okay?” 

“Okay.” Bambam agreed, winking. 

“No. No wink at the end. It’s not what you think! I was just here, um, helping your brother clean his apartment!” Jinyoung smiled nervously. 

“At 11.30pm?” Yugyeom looked at his watch. “Also, in case you didn’t notice, hyung is kinda a neat freak, and everything is already clean.” 

“Yugyeom,” Bambam rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t you know cleaning is a metaphor for something else? Something a little more...dirty.” Jinyoung coughed once, before Jaebum walked forward into the open living area. 

“Alright. Get out you two! Out, out now!” He clapped loudly, ushering them both out the front door as they grabbed their shoes. 

“See you on Monday, Mr Park.” Bambam laughed once again, before running out with Yugyeom. Jinyoung was sure by this point that is was possible to die from embarrassment, as Jaebum leaned against the front door. 

“Don’t worry. They won’t say anything about this at school. I’ll buy their silence.” Jaebum smiled warmly at Jinyoung and he felt himself relax a fraction. 

“But seriously. I can’t have anyone find out about this. I’m not sure what being with a student’s brother could do, but somehow I have a feeling it wouldn’t be a whole lot of good.” 

“It’s okay. If anyone ever found out, which they won’t,” Jaebum emphasised, walking up to Jinyoung and wrapping his arms around his waist- “you can just tell them that you didn’t know we were related. It’s fine, don’t worry so much.” Jaebum traced his thumb over the worry creases on Jinyoung’s face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Jinyoung leaned into his touch. “But does this mean this is going to be a regular thing now?” He asked. 

“That depends. Would you want to go on another date with me? And maybe even, a date after that?” 

“Hyung, are you asking me out?” Jinyoung laughed. 

“Mm, maybe.” Jaebum leaned down again as if to capture Jinyoung’s lips in his, but the younger man moved away slightly, causing a pout to form. 

“I don’t kiss on a first date.” Jinyoung smirked. 

“But you kissed me before.” Jaebum sulked. 

“That was more of a peck.” Jinyoung laughed. 

“Yah! A peck? That was a kiss, a kiss! I know one when I see one!” 

“You know hyung, for someone who acts so smooth, you really are a big dork.” 

“I know. You haven’t even met Nora yet. Then you’ll know how soft I can really be.” 

“Nora?” Jinyoung asked. “Wait. Do you have a child?” He asked, a little frantically. 

“No, but she is my baby. She’s my cat.” Jaebum said, detangling himself from Jinyoung as he bent down to look under the sofa to find the cat in question. He eventually found her curled up in the corner of the kitchen, staring disinterestedly at her own owner but curiously circling Jinyoung’s legs as she purred nonchalantly. 

“She’s likes you.” Jaebum smiled as Jinyoung bent down to stroke her, little crinkles forming around his eyes as he smiled. 

“She’s adorable.” 

“You know, you kinda look like a cat, when you get those little eye whiskers.” Jaebum observed. 

“Oh no. Please don’t tell me you have some kind of cat fetish.” Jinyoung groaned. 

“Not really. Only for Nora. And a couple of the cats I babysit for neighbours sometimes.” 

“Great. So now I’m competing with a cat.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“There’s no competition. You’re in a league of your own, Park Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Subscribe to the series for more updates :) also whilst I’m here I’m gonna link my YouTube page which you’re more than welcome to have a look at, I post covers of a lot of kpop/pop songs and would love if you checked it out! I have a GOT7 mashup coming very soon! :) thanks a bunch xxx  
> YouTube
> 
> https://youtu.be/fsSUfqBbQ9o


End file.
